devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jim Logan/DmC:Devil May Cry Review
Alright, I know this is late, and everyone here's already played the game and they have their own unique opinions on DmC: Devil May Cry. Well, I am going to give my own two cents on this topic. Keep in mind, my opinion is not the same as yours. If you like this game...fine. If you hate this game. Great! Now before I start, my grammar and spelling might not be pitch-perfect, so forgive me if you see a spelling or grammar error and please..don't be Grammar Nazis. Let's get started! The story Alright so I am going to start off with what everyone automatically praises for this game; It's story. With this game being a reboot to the series, Ninja Theory decided to start off from the beginning, with the general populace being oblivious that Demons exist, Donte and Virgil don't know the other one is alive, and Donte doesn't know his dad. This, I have to admit is a nice change from DMC4 and the anime where pretty much everyone knew about demons, which that tended to get annoying fairly easily. Um, besides the refreshing change....nothing much else can be said about the story. It was a typical guerrilla tactics vs huge ass empire, Star Wars-eqe story where the underdogs have to beat the big bad evil empire. The ending was just an attempt at a shocking twist, which any real fan of the series could see coming from miles away. Virgil turns on Donte and Kat, and tries to conquer the humans. I, in truth saw this coming fairly easily because of DMC3, and his final boss battle really just felt so forced. The story ended with Virgil retreating to...hell I guess while Donte's hair turns white(oh that's just cute), and I assume he continues to live with Kat and founds this universes version of Devil May Cry. Overall the story is a nice change to the anime, however the "shocking plot twists" aren't shocking, the way things are handled aren't handled very nicely and it was just a mess by the end. The characters Time to lay on the hate. Donte, Virgil and Kat. The three main characters of the story, the people we're supposed to love and care for, are just so hateable...well besides Kat, she gets some nice err...close up shots during the game and by the time she gets captured I legit started to care for her. However...the Demons or Nephilims Donte and Virgil are just so bad in this game. Donte is like the almost exact opposite of Dante in terms of well everything. I mean sure they're both fun loving but Donte has very few likable qualities, he looks like a bum. His personality is just a rebellious teenager that society expects everyone between the ages of 13-20 to be which really pisses me off. His vocabulary is like that of a twelve year old. He puts in an F-bomb in almost every sentence and when he isn't swearing like a sailor his voice actor just sounded so bored and..uninterested. Just to avoid more hate I am not going to even talk about Donte's appearance since..you all know the drill there. Virgil on the other hand...they did a bit more right with him. His voice actor was stellar, almost better than Vergil's VA in the original games, he had a sense of mystery and badassary around him we all wanted to know more about. However, besides that, there was really nothing else to him. His personality was bland, he really didn't do much then send Donte into danger and "help him from the other side", and scream at him. In the end with the "shocking plot twist", Virgil pretty much turned into Vergil and became the biggest prick ever. His appearance however, I actually enjoyed more than I enjoyed Vergil's but hey, that's just me. Overall, he's somewhat likeable, just wish he had more of a personality. Kat was like that innocent little teenager we've all seen a billion times. Her personality just reminded me of Elizabeth from BioShock Infinite. She had a fair appearance, I can't really say anything else about that without my gf getting mad. Her place in the story however...was just a damsel in distress and a minor love interest for Donte which was more confusing than the love triangle from Pirates of the Caribbean. Overall:She's likeable, just wish they didn't go for the Damsel angle. The locations I can admit. I enjoyed the backgrounds Ninja Theory came up with. They were very well designed and they made me want to play just to see them. The platforming however, at first was fun, but over time, it dawned on me that NT probably just put that in the game to use it as senseless padding, which let's face it, it was in there just to add an extra half hour to the game. The Soundtrack I am not a big fan of screamer music or heavy metal so... the soundtrack to this game made me want to mute the TV and put earplugs in my ears. I wish they added something else, maybe 12 Stones or something, but hey. That's just me. *For your information, the only screamer I enjoy is "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage. The graphics So I played this game on my PS3 and my friends XBOX, just to see what was what. The PS3 had a slightly better graphical advantage, however the XBOX had less screen tearings and graphical outages. In my opinion the PS3 would be the way to go for that. The combat This is the only thing everyone in the world defends. YES the combat was nice. However the angel/demon weapons were annoying as hell to go through and it caused me to die twice. Overall it was fine. Final judgement This game is not worth full price, it's truly a badly put together game with the only thing going for it was an OK story, one decent character and cheesy graphics. This is however good for maybe a two day rental or something. Category:Blog posts